


Cutie Pie

by WrathoftheStag



Series: Honeypie [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Grandparents, M/M, Older Zimbits, Parenthood, grandpapa jack, pop-pop eric, zimbits au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathoftheStag/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Grandpapa Jack and Pop-Pop Eric; just a small vignette of them being sweet with their grandchild.  From theHoneypie Universe.





	Cutie Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RabbitRunnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitRunnah/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to RabbitRunnah who loves older!Zimbits as much as I do.

Eric walked out onto the backyard, Cupcake followed close by, tail wagging excitedly—still filled with youthful vigor, in spite of her fourteen years.

Jack was in the hammock, and of course, Sam was plopped on his chest, chubby baby legs kicking with delight.

“How are my two favorite guys doing?” Eric asked as he sat on the grass and looked up at them both. Cupcake settled down next to Eric’s legs with a huff.

“Great! I was just singing to Sam over here, who said that his grandpapa has the best voice in all of Providence.”

Eric laughed. “Is that right? Sam, did grandpapa bribe you?”

Sam, who was now very interested in his own feet, turned toward Eric and grinned.

Eric cupped a hand around his mouth and fake-whispered, “That’s okay, cutie pie, I won’t tell anyone.”

" _Deux petits moineaux sont sur une branche_ ,” Jack sang as he gently bounced Sam. “ _L'un s'appelle ti-Pierre, l'autre s'appelle ti-Paul_.”

Eric smiled and scratched Cupcake behind her ears.

“ _Rentre ti-Pierre et sort ti-Paul_!” Jack sang with a chuckle as Sam bounced even quicker, arms flapping like a bird’s.

“Can you believe he’s going to be one soon?” Eric asked.

“It seems like he was just born, right?”

Jack smiled as he remembered the day Sam was born. Alice had been stubborn in insisting on working at Honeypie till the very last second before her maternity leave. Upon Eric’s retirement, Alice had taken over the bakery. Who could have guessed that all those years ago, when Eric had kindly given a slice of pie to a smiling little girl that one day she would end up running the place?

Alice had worked at Honeypie throughout middle school, high school, and when she went away for college, Eric fiercely missed her in the Honeypie kitchen. While she was gone, Alice changed her major three times, and throughout it all, trying to figure herself out, she found she was baking her stress away. It had finally occurred to her that baking, being in the kitchen with Eric, making the world a better place with cakes and pies, was what would make her happy. She received her _Diplôme de Pâtisserie_ from Le Cordon Bleu and began an internship in Paris, but it wasn’t until she met her future spouse out there that she had another epiphany—to come home and work at Honeypie.

Soon it became her shop, as Eric declared upon his retirement that he knew Honeypie would be in good hands with his beloved daughter.

“Even if this kid is born in the kitchen, I’ll be here working till the bitter end!” she had jokingly said. Little did they know, that was almost the case as her water broke and Eric, who was in the shop enjoying a slice of flourless chocolate cake, had to call 9-1-1 while he practiced deep breathing with Alice, both of them, inexplicably covered in flour.

The late summer afternoon breeze brought in the scent of the strawberry pie Eric had cooling in the window, and instinctively, Jack’s stomach began to growl.

“Is that almost ready to eat?” Jack asked with a smile.

“Give it half an hour, and it’ll be perfect.”

Eric shuffled closer, on his knees, and planted a soft kiss on Jack’s lips.

“Your old man beard is itchy,” he said.

“You always say that,” Jack countered, “but you know you love it.”

Eric shrugged. “Oh, I suppose. I can’t help it if I have a soft spot for cutie pies.”

They heard a car door slam at the front of the house.

“Mama’s home!” Eric sang as he swiped Sam from Jack’s grip, lifted him above his head then brought him down to blow a raspberry on his neck. Sam squealed and laughed. 

Eric stood up, placed Sam on his hip and then turned to Jack. “I’m thinking Chinese take out. What do you think, Zimmermann?”

Jack looked at Eric, a pair of reading glasses perched on top of his head. The sunlight behind him cast an almost ethereal glow, and even after all these years, Jack still got butterflies in his stomach when he saw him.

“Perfect. Absolutely and completely perfect.”

Eric rolled his eyes and winked at Jack.

“Your grandpapa is a big sap, sometimes,” Eric said to Sam. “Let’s go say hi to mama.”

 _Perfect_ , Jack thought about his cutie pie. _Absolutely and completely perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Jack’s little [nursery song](https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=347). 
> 
> Come and say [hi on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu


End file.
